A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of assemblies used to remove or prevent the accumulation of snow or ice on road surfaces, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for controlling snow and ice control equipment with an electronic mobile device.
B. Description of the Related Art
Frozen precipitation, such as snow and ice, accumulate on roadways tending to make the roadways slippery. It is thus desirable to remove or prevent accumulation of the frozen precipitation. Various means are used to accomplish this, examples of which include, but are not limited to, plows, granular spreaders, pre-wet applications, and anti-ice applications. The ice or snow control equipment used to remove or prevent such accumulation is currently most often controlled by remote wired or wireless controllers.